Life's A Roller Coaster
by cussie
Summary: AU- Made some adjusments. The group meets in college, love at first sight. They don't have to worry about their relationships, but it doesn't mean they don't have problems...


Chapter 1 ~Wake-up calls and Farewells  
  
It was 6:30 Sunday morning, the sun was already beaming and the birds where celebrating the new day. "Dam birds, can't give it a fucking rest just for five fucking more minutes!!" The voice came from a pillow with silver hair. "Inuyasha dear time to get up, Miroku should be here any minute" a calm a sweet voice came from behind the door.  
"I'm up mom can't you hear the dam birds made sure of that already, I swear there out to get me." Inuyasha got up cursing up a storm under his breath, the birds getting the brunt of his aggression. Inuyasha stood in the middle of his boxers and white wife-beater shirt, making sure everything he needed was already packed and ready to go. The clothes he would be leaving with were already out and ready he just needed to hop in the shower. He heard his phone vibrating. "Yo Yasha it's me Miroku" a smooth voice came from the other end. "No really jack ass, I got caller ID, what do you want" "Excuse me, I take it the birds again?! Son, I should be there in like 20 minutes, just letting you know so you can be ready" "Yeah, yeah. I just gotta get in the shower, I should be ready by the time you get here" Inuyasha said as he searched for a pair of socks. "Inuyasha dear are you speaking with Miroku" once again came the calm voice from the behind the door. "Yeah mom" "Dear, tell him I'll have breakfast ready by the time he gets here. There is no way you boys are going to drive on an empty stomach or go and spend money on breakfast when you can eat here" Mrs. Marlow's tone was still calm but it had "a don't even try and argue me" tone. "Ok mom, yo Miroku moms making breakfast, I'm going to go take a shower, talk to you in a few" Inuyasha hung up before Miroku even got a chance to respond. Today they were going back to school and six hours of Miroku were more than enough time to talk. Inuyasha and Miroku where both sophomores at Shikon University. They where also part of the football team and had to go move into school three weeks early for training and practice. All sports teams did the same, and the boys loved it because they got to set up way before the rest of the school. And Inuyasha was even happier because he got to get away from his brother.  
"Three weeks without Sesshoumaru, Yes" with that final thought he finished getting dressed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the other side of town a girl by the name of Kagome was finishing up blow drying her long ebony black hair. "Kagome the phone it's Sango" A cheery voice was heard from out side the bathroom door. "Ok mom I'll be right out" Kagome yelled from the door. "Ok honey I'm going to finish up your breakfast, Sango your eating breakfast here as well so hurry up sweetie. She'll be right with you" Sango didn't even try and argue with Mrs. Hirigashi, especially when it came to food. Besides she didn't mind eating at Kagome's house. It was just here and here father since her mother and brother past away, and unless you constitute picking up the phone and ordering cooking, cause if that's the case her father is a master chef. "Hey girlie" Sango finally heard over the phone. "Wassup Chicky, I should be heading out in like 15 minutes. Are you ready or do you need any help?" "Nah I've been ready my stuff is already downstairs by the door so we just have to pack it up in your Navi" Kagome's voice was equally as cheery as her mothers "Ok, so I should be there in a few, bye" "bye" both girls hanged up.  
Kagome and Sango where sophomores entering Shikon University for the first time. Both girls where transferring form City University because there athletics programs weren't Division I. Both girls were scouted and given full scholarships to SU, Kagome for archery and Sango for tennis. The girls jumped at the opportunity to not only play in a Division I school, but to be able to do so at such a prestigious school was a dream come true. Now they were getting ready to attend the mandatory three weeks trying program. The girls needed this change in venue. Kagome's father died in the fire that killed Sango's mother and brother, Sango and here father barely got out with smoke inhalation. The girls were always very close but that brought them even closer, since they were only able to speak to each other about their loss.  
  
Kagome finished applying her eye make-up and was applying her lip gloss when Sango walked in. "Hey chicky, you ready" Kagome smiled at Sango. Neither girl could even recall when the nickname started, but it has been Sango's nickname for her and she loved it. It was cute and not something you would expect Sango to say. "Yeah Girlie, I'm done" Both girls gave each other kisses on the cheek and Kagome looked around the room to make sure she didn't forget anything. "Almost left my cell phone charger that would have been something" Kagome took her charger and rolled it up and placed it in her bag. "Ok let's go eat." She took one last look at here room and the girls made their way downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yo, Yasha do you have your CD collection?" Miroku said as he packed the last of Inuyasha's stuff into his X5. "Nah, hold up let me go get it Sesshoumaru borrowed it last Thursday." Inuyasha ran up the stairs and banged on his brothers door. "Little brother you seem to forget that my ears are more sensitive than your pathetic hanyou ones" a calm cold voice came from inside the room with just a touch of annoyance. "Fuck you and good morning to you too asshole I need my CD case, I'm leaving!!!" Inuyasha growled at the still closed door. The door finally opened and there stood his older brother. He was a few inches taller and slimmer that Inuyasha but other than that and his lack of dog ears, the brothers were similar in appearance. Though they didn't admit it to ANYONE they both loved each other and would be there for each other, they just had more fun playing the enemy role than the lovey dovey role. Though every one knew they did. Sesshoumaru's mother dies giving birth to him, but his father and mother were very newly mated and because his father is the Demon Lord of the Western Lands he had to re-marry shortly after, so Sesshoumaru grew up considering Inuyasha's mother his own, and he loved her even more, because she researched information on his birth mom so he would know who she was. When his father re-married he chose a human and because of his stature he was able to change human and demon relations, thus making Demons a very normal and acceptable race in society. "Really little brother, must you use such a colorful vocabulary. Here you go, I burned a copy of the ones I enjoyed" He handed the CD case to his impatient brother. "Like I give two shits as long as they are all here, I'll see your ass in three weeks" Inuyasha walked off. "Ok drive safe and try not barking at too many cars" Sessh said knowing very well his brother would here him even if he couldn't see him any more with an amused smile that barely reached his eyes. "Fuck off Asshole" your heard Inuyasha screaming from down stairs. "Really Inuyasha you need to speak better to your brother" Mrs. Marlow's calm Voice came from the kitchen area as she stepped out to bid the boys Farwell. "Feh, the day that happens mom well let's just say I'll be looking at a padded room" Inuyasha said in a sarcastic tone. "You boys, well Inuyasha, Miroku, drive safely and call me when you get on campus and don't hesitate to call if you need anything. Inuyasha I'll deposit money into your account once a week don't go wasting money cause if you do, then you'll just have to get a job. Well enough give me a hug" Mrs. Marlow held her arms out for the boys gave them each a hug and said goodbye. The Miroku was about to start the car while Inuyasha was busy searching for the right CD to begin there journey with. Miroku stopped and look at Inuyasha with a very pensive look on his face. "What idiot do I have something on my face" Inuyasha said as he went for the over head mirror. "No it's just that.You know something I have this eerie feeling that we will be having a very interesting year" Miroku said in a very serious and calm tone "Feh, interesting or not start the fucking car before we hit traffic" On that note Miroku started the car, Inuyasha popped in the Jay-z Volume II CD and they sped off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok mom, were ready to go" Kagome went over to her mother and hugged her goodbye "Sota come say bye to the girls" Mrs. Hirugashi yelled from the bottom of the stairs. A sandy haired, tall, and athletic looking boy came running down the stairs, he immediately hugged both girls. "Bye Sis, Bye Sango. Don't forget to call, you know I'm starting college in two years it would be cool to visit SU they have one of the top football teams and their DI" Sota was very similar to his sister not only smart but also very athletic, he was the top running back for his high school football team and at the same time the top of his class academically.  
Mrs. Hirugashi looked at her children and Sango with such pride. 'Oh Charles Anna I wish you were here to see them they are such good kids, but I know you are watching them from were ever you are' "Sure Squirt let us get settled and acquainted with the school and well see when we can bring you up, ok mom I'll come to pick up my car right before school starts, probably that Saturday right before classes start. Bye mom bye Sota" Kagome waved them good bye and her and Sango proceeded to the car. As the girls buckled up Sango said "well chicky time to roll and commence our adventure" "You know Sango I have a feeling that the word adventure is an understatement for what we are going to experience" Kagome said very nonchalantly as she settled for the Jay-Z Volume II CD for the ride. Sango got a little paler and turned to her cousin. "Oh no Kagome not one of your miko intuitions" Sango's tone was a bit worry some, she vividly recalled the day before the fire that claimed the life of her mother, brother and uncle.  
  
~~~flashback~~~  
  
A pair of eight year old girls where playing on the steps of the shrine when one of them, Kagome, just stopped playing and very calmly said "Sango, something bad is going to happen" Both girls shrugged it off and continued playing. Later that evening they both learned that Kagome had had a premonition of the fire that claimed Sango's mother Brother and Kagome's Father.  
  
~~~end of flashback~~~  
  
"I don't know if it's good or bad but all I can say is we are up for one hell of a roller coaster ride, well let's go girl" Kagome's voice held a cheeriness to it that Sango couldn't help but relax to, they had no time to dwell on things, and besides things will take their course and they were out of hers or Kagome's hands. With that final thought the Silver Navi was off. 


End file.
